


The thought of you

by Daphinately_asleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A pinch of comedy, F/M, Romance, Slow Paced Romance, a little bit of spice and everything nice, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, idk what to add, levi/reader - Freeform, long backstory, reader/levi - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphinately_asleep/pseuds/Daphinately_asleep
Summary: Well you might think that coming from a rich family was fortunate. I beg to differ.This follows a sassy ass reader as she somehow manages to fall in love with a midget *ahem*Maybe the midget might feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter so its pretty short! Just an intro. Next one will be longer :D

Well you might think that coming from a rich family was fortunate. I beg to differ.

Im sure everyone who is reading this would know the context of aot. Thus, explaining everything would probably bore everyone to deatthhh.So! If you don’t know about the three walls, the titans, the three military groups...the underground... errr you probably wouldn’t understand what is going on, so just a disclaimer!

Moving onnnnn

My father was one of the king’s closest advisors and in turn, he was loaded with wealth. More than he could ever spend in a lifetime. My family lived in Sina, the innermost city and probably the safest. I was pretty sheltered and everything was fed to me on a silver spoon.

My father brought me to his many parties where the richest in Sina were invited, including the king. I watched people get wasted as they sipped their wine, a slight blush forming on their cheeks. I listened to their many corrupted conversations with devilish grins on their faces.

“We should increase the prices tenfold! Hah i bet those peasants don’t know a thing about pricing,they’ll think its normal.”

“ Have you bribed that MP yet? I certainly hope we can get the rifles soon.”

I glared in disgust as my dad pulled me along. I was a 9 year old kid being dragged across the floor to meet new people. You’re probably wondering why i was brought to such events.

For it was my ability to play the piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing something like this. Hopefully it wasn’t too weird. Giving it a kudos would be great! Thanks :)


	2. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO  
For me to know and for you to find out :)

Chapter 2

My hands danced across the keys as the melody resounded in the majestic ballroom, keeping in mind the dynamics and the pace. 

As i lifted my hand off the final note, there was a resounding applause as i stood up and bowed to the audience and walked of stage. I caught the wink of a certain blond haired and blue eyed man with bushy eyebrows.

“ Y/N! Darling! That was fantastic.” My father praised, a proud smile on his face.  
“L/N is that your daughter? She is simply brilliant.” I smiled gingerly as i looked up, it was a man with brown hair and black eyes. “Y/N, this is uncle Harold. He’s a good friend and colleague of mine, say hello.” My father pat me on the back as he urged me to greet him.”He..hello.” I wiggled my toes and stared at the ground sheepishly, I never liked talking to my father’s friends, i was always awkward and i felt uneasy. “Well hello to you princess! Anyways...Lysandre i need to talk to you about the visit to the underground...the visit happening in a years time.”

My eyes lit up as i heard the word “underground” Ive read about it in books but I’ve never seen it. Apparently it was where all the poor people lived.

Lysandre is your dad btw  
So L is for Lysandre and H for Harold 

L: " That one? Oh yes.. no problem.”

H: “Well, you see the thing is...Gregory couldn’t make it as he injured his foot as of recently... and he might not be able to heal in time. What im saying is, are you able to fill in for him? You’re the best representative to go down there.”

L: “ Oh that’s terrible, poor Gregory...it’s sad to see a fellow advisor get injured.I might be able to if I’m able to organize my schedule to make space for it though.

H:” Oh that’s great.”

L:”Why does the king have to send an advisor down there anyways. I seriously don’t understand the meaning behind spreading his good influence down there. Oh well, there’s nothing i can do about it can I?  
Kings orders.”

H: “I wouldn’t have a clue either, those peasants wouldn’t affect us anyway. See you later Lysandre.”

With a charming smile, he walked away.  
I eyed him suspiciously as he disappeared within the crowd.

Soon after, a crowd of people came over to me and my father.

“I wish my son could play like that!”

“Truly a prodigy!”

I sighed dejectedly as i glanced at my father, my father loved hearing the compliments other people had for me.  
He flashed a bright grin as he nodded in acknowledgment.

I hated my talent for the piano. in order, to maintain the reputation of being a prodigy  
my father held built up for me,I was forced to spend 4 hours a day practicing  
over and over again.

It was so tiring.

I hated that my life was dictated by a schedule, classes upon classes were stacked on top of each other, who even needs to learn how to dance the waltz! Do I even need to learn 4 languages?What’s the point of learning how to use each type of utensil? I get the classes about titans, english and self defense where i do hand to hand combat but calligraphy? Seriously?

Everything was drilled into my head, i was basically a walking dictionary, taught by the best of teachers as i learned to be “perfect” in every way.

Though my favourite subjects was learning about the world we lived in, i craved for knowledge for the unknown so those classes were always a breeze. I absolutely dreaded etiquette classes though. UGH don’t get me started! Those were boooooring.

“(Y/N) It’s quite late, we should probably head home.” My father’s voice snapped me out of my train of thought as i was pulled along AGAIN. I rolled my eyes as I exited the golden doors of the ballroom.

Once i reached home, i quickly bathed and changed into my pajamas, flopping onto my soft bed.

A year later....

“Daddd, please let me go down with youuu..pleaseeeee....I’ve learnt self defense, i know how to protect myself.”  
I pleaded. My small hands tightly clutched together, jumping up and down the wooden floor impatiently.

I really wanted to see how it was like underground, there wasn’t much info in the hundreds of books I’ve read, thus i really wanted to go down to visit it with my dad.

“Darling, it’s really unsafe down there, there are lots and lots of bad people that can attack you.” My father replied calmly.

After an hour of pleading and begging he finally gave in.

“Sigh...Fine, ok you can go. On ONE condition, stay next to me at ALL times.”

“Yes daad.”  
I danced in a little circle, a smile plastered on my face. 

The day had come.

I shoved my books and sketchbooks into my mini shoulder bag, along with some snacks and sweets.

“(Y/N)! The carriage is here already!” My father bellowed. I was dressed in a simple white blouse with blue denim pants. I had a rag like cloak so as to not stand out underground.

I wonder what the underground is going to look like, are the living conditions there really that bad?

I stepped into the carriage, tapping my feet in anticipation.

Time skip brought to you by eyebrow’s eyebrows ;)

We were finally at the entrance of the underground. The tunnel looked ominous, like it was never ending. Two military police stood by the entrance, as soon as they saw my father, they bowed down immediately and followed us in.

I felt shivers down my spine as we neared the entrance, wow it’s really cold, we’re not even down there yet.

The clacking of shoes echoed in the darkness, my cloak was draped around my shoulders keeping me warm.  
The tunnel soon opened up into what seemed like a huge cave. The air was pungent and suffocating, it was damp and humid. 

Rubbish littered the stone floor, sewage leaked out of the cracks in the walls. I scrunched my nose in disgust, its terrible down here! And the king doesn’t even do anything about it, so much for caring for the people in your kingdom.

I watched as the military police guided us towards a little house in the corner of the underground. I felt like there were people glaring daggers into my head, it was really unnerving.

The people underground were as skinny as skeletons and their skin as pale as porcelain. They looked starved and tired.

A part of me felt pity for them, the other part, slightly disgusted at their hygiene.

We stopped at a house with wooden doors, considerably in much better condition compared to the other houses in the underground. 

MP: “ We’ll stand guard here during your time here sir.”

My father nodded and pushed open the door as the military stood guard outside.

He placed his bags on the wooden floor and started taking out the items that were inside. 

“Y/N, now that we are here, i need you to keep your valuables close to you at all times alright?”

“But what about your valuables?”

“Daddy didn’t bring any of his valuables down in case it might get stolen, so you don’t have to worry while I’m at work. I have to go now, Daddy needs to settle some things here okay? The military police will protect you so you should be safe.”

I nodded dully, and watched him disappear through the door, one of the mps followed him as he went on his way.

I walked around and the floor creaked with every step. Feeling extremely bored, i sat down and started to draw.

Looking out of the window, i started to draw the scene playing out in front of me.  
There was a girl with burning red hair, running with a boy. He was around twelve with jet black hair and steel eyes, my heart skipped a beat and I didn’t know why. There was a bright grin flashed on the girl’s face as she carried 3 loafs of buns in her hand and the boy seemed to be carrying a bottle of windex? Wait windex? Who steals windex?

Behind them, a man with a brown beard  
was chasing after them, shouting as he ran, “ You bloody bastards! Come back here! Give me back my Windex and my bread!” Err i guess this town has a thing for Windex??

I giggled as i drew the man’s hilarious expression. Suddenly, the military police officer came barging into the house with a lewd expression on his face. “Hellooo little girrll, would you like to haaavee some funnn?”

I was smart enough to know something was wrong, very wrong.

“No thank you.” I replied curtly.

“Are you surreee? We can have a lot of fun? Just listen to me. Your father is outtt.” His hands started caressing my shoulder. 

I started to get goosebumps, my conscience was telling me to get away, run. Deep down i knew this man had dark intentions.

This officer is underestimating me isn’t he, remember when i said i was taught by the best of teachers in hand to hand combat? My teacher told me i was probably the best student she ever had, maybe even better than her.My father would have never let me down here otherwise.I smirked inwardly.

“I’m sure your parents wouldn’t mind...”  
He whispered into my ear lustfully. I clenched my teeth in anger, and i put down my precious sketchbook and placed my wooden pencil in my pocket.

“ok then.” I said innocently

Giving him a fake smile, i lured him out of the house through the back and into a nearby alley. “Good girll.” He purred. My patience was wearing thin and my instincts kicked in. Immediately i twisted his wrists and kicked him in the stomach. He gasps in surprise as he falls to the ground. Using my wooden pencil, i stabbed his leg with the tip. Causing him to groan in pain. He tried pushing me forward but i stood my ground, you’d think the top ten made it into the mp and would be incredibly strong in combat. But I’ve seen them lazing around all day at Sina, threatening people to do work for them, while they sipped wine. Never have i once seen them properly training.

And Oh boy, have they gotten incredibly weak.

Even a 10 year old was able to overpower them.

“Not a little innocent girl anymore am i.”  
My (E/C) eyes were cold and distant. The warmth that once filled it disappeared and what was left was empty and hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the story was enjoyable, my english really isn’t that fantastic so i hope that I didn’t bore you to sleep. If you liked it, giving it a kudos would be great, thanks :)
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this so i hope it isn’t too weird.


End file.
